She Loves You
by theunluckymagician
Summary: Ron and Hermione get together... through a series of beatles songs! Completed! R
1. Help!

**A/N:** I suddenly had this idea and wrote the whole story in a day. The chapters may be somewhat short, but this wasn't meant to be a long thing. Please read and review...but PLEASE do not tell me what Beatles song I should have, could have, or would have used in this story. I understand there are beatles fans, but I used what fit well for my plotline. I hope you all like it! :)

I don't own Harry Potter. So you know. :p

__

_Help! I need somebody!  
Help! Not just anybody!  
Help! You know I need someone Help!_  
  
"HARRY!!!" Ron bellowed from the other side of the common room. A rather disheveled and aggravated Harry scratched the back of his head and slumped down in the seat next to his best friend.  
  
"What is it Ron?" he asked calmly and held back a yawn.  
  
"I don't know. I need help...advice, something!" Ron pleaded and drummed his fingers on the edge of his seat. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes for a moment, placing his glasses on the table beside him.  
  
"Well I can't do much without knowing what's going on, can I?" Harry stated and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Well, it's just...well when I was younger..."Ron started and caused Harry to let out a snort of laughter.  
  
"You are young, Ron!" he pointed out and shook his head sadly.  
  
"Well, obviously! I mean younger than today!" Ron retorted and rolled his eyes. Harry nodded in understanding and smirked, waiting for Ron to continue.  
  
"I never really needed anybody's help. Not with most things anyway, and well now that I've grown up a bit... well now I've opened up the doors in a way. I want people's help, because I'm clueless on my own.." Ron explained, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"That's great Ron, but that still doesn't fit in with what we're talking about. I'm asking you what you need help with, not why you're asking me for help," Harry responded, growing impatient. He didn't bother to mention the fact that Ron was STILL clueless after he asked for advice, or the fact that he ONLY asked Harry for help... and it was always something to do with their bushy-haired best friend.  
  
"It's just, I'm feeling a bit down. Did I mention I appreciate you?" Ron added.  
  
"Don't kiss up Ron. I'm helping. Could we get to the point now?" he asked in frustration.  
  
"Hermione and I had another row.." Ron said with color rising to his cheeks. Harry nodded. 'Exactly what I was expecting' Harry thought and chuckled to himself.  
  
"You guys always have a row, it's not some new thing," Harry stated the obvious. Ron dragged his hands down the side of his face.  
"I know, but today's the last trip to Hogsmeade. Our VERY last trip of sixth year! And, now she's up and gone without me...I mean, us." Ron said, correcting himself toward the end. Harry groaned and stretched his arms over his head. This was not going to fun.  
  
"That bad, eh? Well, what exactly caused her to go running off and leave you.. I mean us, behind?" Harry asked, regretting he ever got involved. Next time Ron could get advice for Seamus or something. Come to think of it, Neville never had to deal with this!  
  
" Oh, the usual. I told her that I was tired of her nagging me, she said she wouldn't have to nag me if I were responsible. I told her that not everyone could be like precious Viktor, she told me that she wished I would get a clue and realize some people could be even better. Which, obviously makes no sense and I told her so and she said that she hated me sometimes and stormed off," Ron explained, not without some bias on the situation of course.  
  
" Well perhaps we should go and find her then?" Harry suggested. Ron looked at Harry curiously and stroked his chin.  
  
" I don't know. Do you think she'd want to see me? I mean, she HATES me," Ron re-emphasized with a scowl on his face.  
  
" If you'd stop being daft and realize that Hermione far from hates you, then maybe talking with her wouldn't be so bad," Harry retorted and threw on his cloak, though not the one he'd used so many times before in Hogsmeade. This particular cloak couldn't make you invisible. Which was, perhaps a good thing for Harry.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked in a huff and tied his shoe.  
  
"Ron...forget it. I'll tell you in Hogmeade," Harry said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I guess we should go find her then," Ron said, a bit more calm, and headed out the portrait hole. Harry shook his head.  
  
"He needs to get down from that pedestal and put his feet back on the ground..." he whispered to no one in particular.  
  
And off to Hogsmeade they went....


	2. She Loves You

_She loves you (yeah yeah yeah)  
She loves you (yeah yeah yeah)  
She loves you yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
  
"I don't see her yet, do you Harry?" Ron asked, starting to become frantic.  
  
"No Ron, otherwise I would have said something. You need to relax, we've only been here fifteen minutes.." Harry reasoned with him. He couldn't help the sarcasm dripping from every statement he made. Ron was just totally helpless sometimes.  
  
" I don't know why we are even bothering," Ron said and replaced his look of worry with one of anger. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
" Because you don't want to spend all of today with me?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head, swimming in denial.  
  
" Of course I do Harry. You won't nag me every two seconds about something as stupid as homework. Besides, she never even gave me a chance to tell her that I finished my potions essay the DAY after he assigned it. I actually made an effort and she ripped my head off!" Ron replied, indignant.  
  
"Sure, if you want to look at it THAT way. Did you think that maybe you were so busy arguing that you didn't give yourselves time to act civil?" Harry questioned him, hoping guilt would follow. Unfortunately, Ron's thick head won out.  
  
"You mean she didn't give me the time! God Harry, you're acting just like her," Ron responded and walked a little faster. Harry, being much shorter, jogged a little to keep up.  
  
" Hey look! There's a bunch of people in Honeydukes... maybe we should peek inside, see if maybe she found herself new friends," Ron suggested and headed inside before Harry could disagree.  
  
After numerous shouts of 'Hey Harry! Look at THIS!', 'Ron we really should be looking for Hermione. If too much time passes...' , and 'They've got a new shipment in!', Harry and Ron walked back out of Honeydukes... Hermione not beside them.  
  
"How was I supposed to know she wasn't going to be in there?" Ron asked nervously when Harry shot him a look.  
  
"You knew she wasn't in there the second we stepped inside," Harry accused and took off his cloak. The sun was starting to get higher in the sky and the temperature was rising steadily.  
  
"Well, so what if I did? Is it wrong to want to enjoy myself today?" Ron asked, not hiding the blush creeping onto his face.  
"No, but you AREN'T going to enjoy yourself without Hermione. I know so," Harry replied and walked into the nearest book store.  
  
After searching every last corner, row of shelves, and sitting area the two boys headed back out. Harry noticed Ron slip a copy of 'Hogwarts, A History' into his Honeydukes bag, but said nothing about it. The last thing he wanted to do was get Ron riled up again.  
  
"I thought for sure she'd be in there," Harry muttered and cleaned his glasses with his shirt. Ron sighed and gave a loose shrug.  
  
"I don't know where she would have run off to," he mumbled. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well, with all the time we spent looking for sweets she could have gone back to the castle by now. Maybe even to apologize," Harry announced with a grin. Ron snorted and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"That'll be the day..." he whispered to himself.  
  
"I know you think you've lost your chance with her Ron, but I bet she's thinking about you right now," Harry stated and avoided Ron's gaze.  
  
"Yeah, probably cursing the day I was born and hoping I fail all my N.E.W.T.s," Ron grunted, his look of worry starting to come through again.  
  
"She loves you Ron, so it can't be that bad," Harry told him, eyeing him cautiously. Ron stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"God Harry! Don't joke like that!" Ron scowled and once again felt his feet begin to move.  
  
"Ron, you should be GLAD she returns your feelings. She loves you.." Harry tried again.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, stop messing with me," Ron joked along this time and punched Harry playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"I bet you really hurt her Ron. You don't know it, but you probably did...but she knows that you aren't the kind of person that would do something like that purposefully," Harry voiced to a rather pale looking Ron.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't hurt her on purpose.." Ron mumbled and refused to look anywhere but the ground below him.  
  
"It's up to you to fix things Ron, and I think that's only fair. Just apologize to her, okay!?" Harry yelled, getting tired of his part in all of this.  
  
"Alright already!" Ron said, taking off as he decided to search himself.  
"She loves you!!!" Harry called after him.  
  
"Okay! I get it!" Ron shouted back. But he didn't get it, and that was no surprise... 


	3. Hello, Goodbye

_I say yes, you say no_

_ I say stop, you say go go go _

_You say goodbye, I say hello_

"Hermione!!! Hello! Over here!" Ron shouted, waving his arms like crazy as he spotted the girl staring at the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Goodbye, you mean." Hermione stated and began to walk away.  
  
"C'mon Hermione! I came here looking for you! Don't tell me you're actually going to walk away like that," Ron pleaded. Hermione sighed and looked around.  
  
"It's your fault if I am!" she said fiercely and eyed him evily.  
  
"Why do you always have to go against me Hermione! That's what I want to know!" Ron demanded and leaned against the fence. Hermione sighed and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't always argue your point," Hermione replied.  
  
"Just like that! Exactly like that! I say yes, you say no..." Ron pointed out.  
  
"So what? That doesn't prove anything!" Hermione argued.  
  
"Well for god sake 'Mione! You say goodbye and I say hello! That itself is opposite," Ron mentioned and rubbed his temples. He was supposed to be apologizing.  
  
"Why do YOU always fight with ME?" Hermione questioned, ignoring his rapidly changing expression.  
  
"You say why, I say I don't know..." Ron continued rambling. Hermione turned around and began walking away once more.  
  
"Hermione! Stop!" Ron called, running beside her.  
  
"Ron, just go okay!? Just go," she begged and hung her head.  
  
"Hermione I just want to know why you fight with me, that's all. I just want to know why you always pick the side I'm against," Ron asked again. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"You just won't drop it will you? God Ron! I don't KNOW," she muttered, but she had stopped walking at this point.  
  
"Well that's a surprise, you not knowing something," Ron mumbled. Hermione stomped on his foot.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron yelped.  
  
"Because you... you... you're insufferable!" Hermione responded. Ron gulped and clenched his fists.  
  
"You know what Hermione, I am," he agreed and stared her straight in the eye.  
  
"No you aren't," she said calmly. Ron groaned.  
  
"You can't even stick with your original opinion if I agree with you!" Ron told her, hurt showing on his face. She took a deep breath and held back tears.  
  
"It's not because... Ron... I'm not trying to..." she stuttered.  
  
"What is it Hermione!?" he begged her.  
  
"JUST DON'T TALK FOR A MINUTE!!" she demanded and thought to herself. How was the best way to explain this?  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments and Hermione began....


	4. We Can Work It Out

_Try to see it my way _

_only time will tell if I am right or wrong _

_while you see it your way there's a chance that we might fall apart before too long  
  
we can work it out_  
  
"Ron, try to see things my way. I really don't want to have to keep talking until I can't go on..." Hermione begged before she began.  
  
"Okay Hermione, I'm listening.." he told her, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"I don't like fighting Ron. I don't do it on purpose...." she explained. Ron laughed.  
  
"I always thought life was sort of, too short to fuss and fight over stuff..." he agreed and shifted his feet. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I always thought it was sort of a crime to waste all that time... well anyway, I just want you to know how I feel about all of this," Hermione said and sighed. Ron nodded and bit the inside of his cheek as he waited.  
  
"Well you think that I argue everything that you say. Well, I don't ALWAYS do that. I mean, a good deal of the time... what I'm trying to say is that I think you're very intelligent. I don't nag you because I think that your helpless, but because I know that you could do amazing things if you would just put in a little more effort.."Hermione admitted and tried to hide her pink cheeks. Ron looked embarrassed as he watched her shift uncomfortably.  
  
"I didn't know.... I'm sorry," Ron apologized and coughed.  
  
"Well, I know that we can work it out. We just... if we would just talk more, maybe we wouldn't have so many fights. I mean, just ask me..." Hermione informed him. 'She loves you' Harry's words echoed through Ron's mind.  
  
"Why do you fancy Krum?" Ron asked, it just slipped out.  
  
"Ugh! Why do you always bring him up? Especially after I've told you a hundred times that he is just a friend!!" Hermione shouted more than asked.  
  
"Well just because you are just friends right now doesn't mean that you don't fancy him," Ron argued.  
  
"I don't fancy him!!" she yelled, eyes blazing.  
  
"Why do you have to lie to me Hermione? Why do you do that?" he asked, furious.  
  
"I can't believe that you would accuse me of lying after all I just said to you!" Hermione voiced, hurt.  
  
"Well, if the shoe fits!"  
  
"Now you've reminded me why I HATE YOU SO MUCH RONALD WEASLEY!"  
  
"You aren't much better you bloody bookworm! Maybe if you payed a bit more attention to quidditch, Vicky might like you a bit more!"  
  
"Don't talk about Viktor like that!"  
  
"So you DO fancy him then?"  
  
"Yes! Is that what you want to hear Ron? Do you want me to lie to you and tell you what you want to hear? YES! I FANCY KRUM!"  
  
But that wasn't what Ron wanted to hear at all, and so he took off after a crying Hermione..


	5. Can't Buy Me Love

_I don't care too much for mone_

_Money can't buy me love  
  
Can't buy me love everybody tells me so can't be me love no no no no_

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry. What do you want from me?" Ron asked her, blocking her path.  
  
"I want you to stop acting like such a git and accept what I tell you as truth," she answered and sniffled.  
  
"Well, I guess I can work on it.." he mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess that would be a wise decision," Hermione responded and sat down on a nearby log.  
  
"Look, I'll get you whatever you want, okay? I don't have a lot, but whatever I have with me I'll spend on you. Just don't be mad..." Ron offered.  
  
"Ron, why would you think that you need to buy me things? I have my own money.." Hermione questioned, confused.  
  
"Well isn't that what girls like? To have stuff bought for them? I mean, nobody notices me because I'm a poor redhead" Ron reasoned. Hermione gasped and shook her head.  
  
"That's not true! First of all, I've heard many girls talk about you in the corridor.." Hermione whispered, a scowl on her face. Ron grinned sheepishly.  
  
"And secondly, not all girls want things like that. I can't understand why you would group me into a category like that. I would never want anyone to bribe me to be on good terms with them"  
  
With this, Ron hung his head in shame. He should have known this beforehand.  
  
"I don't care too much for money.." he mumbled. Hermione sighed and took his hand.  
  
"Look, I don't like money. Besides, money can't buy me love..." she muttered, quickly releasing his hand when she realized what she had said. Ron sighed.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't have the option of buying it anyway. Besides, I'm glad you aren't like those other girls Hermione. Just tell me you don't want material things and I'll be satisfied," Ron informed her with a laugh. Hermione laughed nervously, glad that he hadn't caught her slip up.  
  
"People like Malfoy probably buy love," she mentioned and crinkled up her nose. Ron nodded feverishly.  
  
"I bet he does. But look where that gets him! He's got Pansy Parkinson on his arm, and she looks like a pug," he said sticking out his tongue. Hermione couldn't resist laughing, even though he had judged someone by their looks. Then again, Pansy was ugly inside and out.  
  
"You think his dad bought out his mum?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Unfortunately, I think there is a lot more involved in those types of situations that I don't even want to think about," he answered, shuddering.  
  
"I'd give all I have to be in love.... I mean, all my heart..." Hermione whispered. Ron tried to hide his discomfort and nodded in agreement. He stared down beside him where Hermione's hand was resting near by his.  
  
He couldn't resist.....


	6. I Want To Hold Your Hand

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_ I think you'll understand and I'll say that something's _

_I wanna hold your hand_  
  
Ron intertwined his fingers with Hermione's not saying a word. Hermione stared for a moment and looked up at him.  
  
"What's that for?" she asked simply. Ron shrugged, but not without the widest grin he'd ever had in his life. Hermione eyed him curiously.  
  
"I don't know, it's just making me happy.." he replied, blushing furiously. Hermione laughed and nodded in understanding.  
  
"I want to hold your hand," she told him and stood up slowly. He followed suit.  
  
"Do you think Neville fancies you?" Ron asked her. Hermione choked on air.  
  
"I guess he could, I mean... I figured he sort of had his eye on Ginny," she answered.  
  
"I was just wondering, you know? I figured he and I might have to have a chat sometime," he stated.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked in curiosity. Ron gulped, noticing he probably said too much.  
  
"Because, if he liked you and my sister at the same time, that's just unacceptable. And well, do you think just because they went to the yule ball..." Ron wondered. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea to bring the yule ball up in conversation," she whispered. Ron chuckled a bit, but he agreed entirely. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but then again....  
  
"Hermione..." he mumbled. She waited for him to continue, not daring to squeeze his hand a little tighter.  
  
"Nevermind . It's not important. It's just, maybe we shouldn't hold hands when we get back into..you know...the town.." he grumbled. Hermione's face fell and she sighed.  
  
"That's fine.." she whispered.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to, I'm just saying.... well I don't know what I'm saying.." he stuttered. Hermione frowned, but her hand was still perfectly fitted into his.  
  
"You don't want people to get the wrong idea," she finished for him. Ron hung his head. He wanted people to get the RIGHT idea. Unfortunately, at the moment it hadn't quite become the right idea.  
  
"Well, I mean... no? I don't know... maybe we should find Harry," Ron said quickly changing the subject.  
  
"I guess so, I just figured that maybe we could.." Hermione started, but didn't finish.  
  
"Hermione, you have something... I can't quite explain it, but that's why.." Ron struggled to say. Hermione's heart pounded in her chest, hoping he would say something worth while.  
  
But he didn't. Instead, he dropped her hand, and Hermione once again rushed forward...


	7. All You Need Is Love

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung _

_There's nothing you can say _

_but you can learn how to play the game it's easy  
All you need is love  
_

"Why the change of pace?" Ron asked her, panting.  
  
"Well, we better find him fast. Wouldn't want to waste your time with me.." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron whined.  
  
"No Ron! There's nothing you can say or do right now.." Hermione warned.  
  
"That's it, I can't take this anymore!" Ron shouted. Hermione stopped and crossed her arms.  
  
"Are you kidding me? YOU can't take this anymore? YOU can't take this anymore!?" she shouted in disbelief.  
  
"I'm a minute away from crumbling Hermione. Completely losing my mind.." he whispered.  
  
"And I suppose you think that's my fault?" Hermione assumed in a huff.  
  
"Of course it is! And probably mine as well," he admitted. Hermione's eyes glared daggers.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure.." she muttered.  
  
"You know, are you sure there is nothing I can say or do to make things better?" Ron questioned. Hermione groaned and threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"I am 100 percent positive Ronald Weasley! Can't you see that?" she said in exasperation.  
  
"Did you ever consider the fact that you might be WRONG once in awhile?" Ron asked her, raising his eyebrows. Hermione shifted nervously and avoided his invading stare.  
  
"I don't know... no. I don't think I am this time.." she answered.  
  
"I think you are," Ron argued. It was now or never. He was not going to ruin another day for himself. He had to find out. SHE had to find out.  
  
"Try me"  
  
"I love you Hermione," he said quietly. He had no idea where his sudden burst of courage came from, but it didn't go over so well.  
  
"How DARE you! How dare you try and mess with my emotions like that!" Hermione spat, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"How could you not... all you need is love! How can that not fix things?" Ron asked her, genuinely confused.  
  
"You can't lie to me to make me feel better!" Hermione said collapsing to the ground.  
  
Ron shook his head and sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.  
  
"I'm a liar suddenly, because I love you?" he asked, saying the infamous three word phrase again. Hermione began to cry, but Ron silenced her with his lips against hers.  
  
"Why didn't you say something sooner!?" she asked, punching his chest multiple times.  
  
"God, I'm sorry for being insecure. Would you like me to scream it to the world?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes. Hermione buried her face into his neck.  
  
"I love you too. God help me, but I love you so much.." she told him. He smiled widely and kissed her again.  
  
"I was hoping you did," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You think that maybe I was wrong? I mean...would you consider this fixing things?" Hermione asked, laughing. Ron shrugged and pulled her off the ground. He didn't release her hand.  
  
"Hmmn, I don't know. One more try.." he said and kissed her once more. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yup, that should about do it," he added and walked with her hand in hand.  
  
"You sure you want to be holding my hand?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to hold your hand," he said, backing up his statement by gripping a little tighter.  
  
"I told you we could work it out," Hermione stated with a smile. Ron laughed and kissed her again.  
  
"As long as it gives me an excuse to do that whenever I feel like.."  
  
Harry watched the two of them as they headed his way. He shook his head, not needing to voice the 'finally' he was thinking at the moment. Ron didn't need his help after all.

_She loves you yeah yeah yeah yeah....._


End file.
